Mr Suave
by aikasenpai
Summary: "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"


Let's face it. Aoko wasn't really the kind of girl who's blessed with the most womanly figure and could perfectly pass as a boy. She didn't need to be told that cause she, herself, knows this unfortunate fact.

So she really can't help wonder why. Why her of all people?

"I don't have a library card,"

She clearly doesn't understand, and has been thinking long and hard about this. But alas, she just couldn't find a damn good answer.

"but do you mind if I check you out?"

Yes, she really just can't seem to ease her confusion. So she did what she always does every time this happens.

"I'm sorry you can't check out books without one, but would you like to get one then? A...library card that is."

Aoko could only stare at the man in front of her, confusion still eating inside of her. This has been playing out lately, ever since this man entered the very door of the library.

You must be thinking that she's getting a bit over her head, oh but she's certain she's not. He's been there even before she started working there and from what she heard from the librarian that he's always been a regular visitor and has always been like that. heck they even don't know each other and she preferred it that way.

"Well looks like you've finally fallen for me, ojou-chan."

Aoko blinked away from her thoughts as she realized that she'd been staring at him for who knows how long.

"I really can't blame you though, who wouldn't right?"

She pursed her lips tightly and remained quiet. Because first of all, he might find another way to twist her words that would boost his ego up and mostly because he's right. Even she can't help but think _that is a fine combination of genes right there_.

Tall, bright indigo eyes that always twinkle with mischief, messy dark brown hair, strong jaw line, broad shoulders, well damn Aoko would be lying if she didn't find him attractive. Knowing that smug look, all the attraction she once felt for him suddenly came flushing down the toilet.

Releasing a deep breath off her lungs, she looked up at him with a smile, "So how about that library card then?"

* * *

Aoko was sorting out some books that were left sitting on the tables and simply she was in the mood to organize. She was happily humming to herself that she was startled when she came face to face with a human being and not a book. There grinning at her through the empty space, she glared at the culprit. Ignoring the (cute) pout on his face, she filled the gap with books and continued on her way, praying to the gods that she would have this day for herself.

But unluckily, the gods were simply not on her side that day.

"Oh c'mon I was just going to ask for directions."

"You've been here longer than i have been. I'm pretty sure you know this library like the palm of your hand."

"I still have one place I want to go but I don't know how. So please, can I have directions?"

She stopped on her tracks and gave him a very cryptic look. Knowing this man, she couldn't probably avoid him or ignore him. Releasing a deep breath, she smiled up at him, "To where?"

"To your heart."

Aoko's smile immediately dropped and turned into a deadpanned expression. He lightly chuckled and put both of his hands in the pocket of his pants.

"Uhm sir if you would be kind but please I am in the middle of arranging books here."

She noticed that his smile dropped a bit but she stood to her ground under the uncomfortable atmosphere, until his eyes drifted to the books then back to hers. He grabbed some of the books and placed them on the shelves she can't reach.

"H-hey!"

"Kaito."

"Na-nani?"

"Call me Kaito and you are welcome."

She returned his pleasant smile and was about to introduce herself until he ruined a perfectly normal conversation. Again.

"Do you have a name or can I just call you mine?"

"It's Aoko."

* * *

It was one of those normal days where Aoko was helping out once again in the library. Sorting out books, giving a hand to fellow readers, chatting with the head librarian, and if she actually got the time entertain a certain man's quirks.

"What is it this time?"

"Well the words are too small and it's quite hard to read."

She boldly rolled her eyes at him, no longer afraid or awkward on showing him her true colors. You could say that they've finally became friends.

"Find another book then."

He shut the book close and stalked his way to her, he placed the book in front of her and reopened it. He gestured with his hand to the book and smirked.

"Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT!"

Yeah, it was a perfectly normal day.

* * *

Another groan past his lips, and that was the last straw for her. The moment he stepped on the building she knew that there was something off about him. His usual smile wasn't there when he greeted her, or any of the people inside, and his eyes simply looked tired. Judging from the mismatched colors of his wardrobe, she was certain that he was feeling under the weather.

So being the good natured she was raised to be, she made her way to his table and took the textbook in hand. She couldn't refrain the sigh escaping her lips as she saw that he'd been reading the same page for the whole three hours.

"You don't look so well. Have you been to the doctor?"

It took him a minute to register that someone was actually talking to him. Once his eyes met hers, a lazy smile crept its way to his face.

"Yeah."

"Well? What did he say?"

"My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U."

And Aoko was stuck between actually helping him or letting him suffer there for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Aoko was peacefully reading some book when someone occupied the seat beside her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was cause really the guy just took the book from her hand and placed it away from her reach.

"Ne Aoko, I think I'm going to change my name."

An amused smile made its way to her lips as she looked at her friend. This time he seems serious about it and she completely knows that he's really not. From the time that they had actually spent together she learned to catch up on what he's going to say.

"Yeah? What then?"

"Pooh."

Now this got Aoko blinking at him. Okay, she knows that this guy would say anything that goes through his mind, may it be actual useful information or just pure randomness. But this time she couldn't find any connection as to what he'll be pertaining to.

"Pooh?"

"because all I want is you, honey."

"Give me my book back."

* * *

It was quiet around the library, well that's something to be expected in a library, but it just seemed too quiet for Aoko's taste. The atmosphere wasn't the same, she can't help but feel that there's something wrong. Like something is missing.

And no, it definitely didn't have to do anything with a certain messy haired fellow. Nope. Definitely not.

"Looks like Kaito-kun's not here."

Knowing that soft and gentle voice, she didn't need to look to know that old lady came to her. She gave a small smile and glanced at the door expecting for the man in question to burst through it with that beautiful and bright smile of his.

"Yeah... Maybe he's just busy. It's not like really does come here 24/7."

The old lady gave a soft hum, contemplating on what her cute assistant had said. Aoko heaved a sigh, a frown forming on her face. She won't admit it to anyone but herself, but she had been secretly waiting for him.

It was almost closing time yet there were still no sign of him, the dark oak door remained closed and she tried her best not to mope about it.

Well this is what she wanted right? For him stop bothering her anymore and let her live in peace.

But the funny thing is, he hasn't really been a bother. If you were just to remove his flirtatious ways, he was actually just trying to be her friend. To be honest, she really did enjoy his company even if most the time she would be sarcastic in response. She liked the sunshine he's brought into his life.

Okay that was too cheesy. Maybe he was rubbing off on her. Though the idea doesn't seem unwelcome to her, yet it even brought a joyful smile to her face.

"I think I like him."

"Well I like you too Ahouko."

This made her head turn so fast that she was afraid that she might snap it. To her surprise, it was the man himself who has been talking to her. The old lady who was giggling disappeared into the Crime/Mystery Section.

"Ka-Kaito?!"

"Hey."

He still held that flirty smirk on his face and feel her face visibly heating up from embarrassment and because damn he looked good.

Aoko eyed him up and really like what she sees. This was indeed an honest compliment since the shirt completely showed his muscular built, and that v-neck line did a really good job of exhibiting that beautiful neck and jaw. And it just happens to be in her favourite color.

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah. Nice shirt. Is that new?"

"Yeah, do you know what it's made of? Boyfriend Material."

Both young adults stared at each other for a while; him waiting for a response or even a reaction but she remained staring idly at him. A cute blush soon bloomed at her face as she realized the meaning of his words. She hit him in the arm, in the chest, or whichever place she could reach from her post though he simply laughed at her weak attempts.

"That was a very stupid way of asking me out. You're damn lucky that I'd like to go out with you."

He held a triumphant grin on his face and jumped over the counter to engulf her in a tight hug. Luckily for her, it was closing time so no one would be able to see her flustered state.

* * *

It was a great night for Aoko. Accepting a date with him was one of the best decisions she made. They watched a movie and ended it with ice cream. Really she couldn't say or wish for more.

They were now walking home together, even after hours of persuading him she can handle herself. The guy's a gentleman and besides she can't really say "no" to him.

"Thanks again. I really enjoyed...our date."

"Yeah, me too."

She continued to stare at him until her eyes went down to his lips, completely unaware of his similar action, and when she looked up back to his eyes it held that mischief glint that she loves.

"You're lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?"

"Seriously? Why can't you just kiss me instead?"

Her complaints were then put on to hold as he did what she asked.

"Bakaito."


End file.
